Hanging On
by AthenaSplague
Summary: Time has passed in the YuYu world. The old team has moved on and left a legacy for the teams on now to follow. Koenma's top team is in dire need of assistance and he calls in a few favors to solve what at first seems to be a mere illness. However, what they uncover could change future generations across all worlds. Can they pull this one off? I haven't written in forever, LOVE ME


**Hellooooooooooo~~~~ I have missed writing SO much. I am sooo sorry. I hope you all forgive me! I am going to be working on this story as well as updating Fire to the Rain. Life has been nuts and it's nice to get back to writing. I hope you all like the new content. 3**

 **As per usual I do not own the characters of Yuyu Hakusho. Just my OCs. ;)**

* * *

A tall blonde male looked down at his sister with a soft sigh. His golden eyes filled with worry and a silent anger. Her condition was getting worse. Something he knew that was going to happen, but, he wasn't prepared. It was a curse. A burden that filled his soul on a daily basis. Without her, his team would have a rift, she was the peace keeper. Well, in her own little way. That thought made him smirk slightly. He reached out and pet her black, wavy locks, moving them from her face. They were going to find a way to beat this...even if it killed him in the process. She was all he had left. His world. He would not let something like this take her away. His damn pride wouldn't let him. She let out a soft breath, shifting slightly in her rest. Her pale skin was tucked into the thick blankets covering her.

A soft knock came from this door, making him shift his gaze. A familiar blue haired, pink eyed woman stepped in with a soft smile, "Caine, Koenma will see you now. His office is open. I can stay with her if you would like."

Another person who had been in the room stood slowly and crossed his arms, his red eyes protectively blazing and his voice low and husky, "That won't be needed..."

Caine looked at his team mate, "Jace, it's fine. Settle down." The red eyed man ruffled his short black hair and plopped back down, crossing his arms and mumbling to himself. He looked back over to see Botan give a thankful smile. Caine leaned down and kissed his sister's head, "I'll be back."

He made his way down the long hallway to the large set of doors that led to the now King Koenma's office. Since he had taken down his father, he took the reigns and was now ruling in his place. He was honestly surprised. The once prince had picked up the slack and had multiple teams in place to tackle more than one issue at once if needed. They all lead in example of the infamous Team Urameshi. Though the team no longer existed, they were a staple of what a team should be. Each of the teams were striving to live up to the reputation.

He walked in to see a teenage form Koenma sitting at his desk waiting patiently. Caine paused briefly as the doors shut behind him, his golden eyes scanning around him out of habit. Koenma said nothing, understanding the demon's habits. He took in Caine's appearance. The normal six foot three leader always held his head high and his eyes straight forward. However, the man before him seemed to be breaking down. Seemed as though he was at his witts end. "Caine, have a seat and relax for a moment. I know why you are here..."

Caine sighed and plopped down in a chair that had been placed in front of Koenma's desk. His tired golden eyes looked at the ruler, "Thank you for seeing me. I know you are a busy man these days."

Koenma chuckled, "Not too busy for my teams. They are what help me the most, so I will always make time for them." His eyes grew more serious, "How is she?"

"She's... managing. Not well...we are keeping her sedated until she's needed for a mission or to train," his eyes looked into Koenma's, "I won't lose her to this. Whatever this even is...I just, I can't. I'm sure you understand why."

Koenma nodded, "I know Caine. Your team would fly off of the handle, as would your self control..." He paused briefly, "Being twin demons I'm sure you can feel her pain?"

Caine tilted his head slightly at Koenma's assumption. Had he been doing research as well? He blinked and nodded in response to Koenma, "It's intense. We need to take her to someone who can research and look into her condition. Juri can only do so much as a healer. We don't have the means here..."

"I know...which is why I have called in a few favors."

At this moment the double doors opened and Botan led in a red headed man. He wore a white button down shirt and dark jeans. He seemed almost human. Almost. Caine blinked and stood. No...it couldn't be. Not that he was complaining. Koenma smiled, "Caine, this is Kurama, I'm sure you are aware of his affiliation with myself and the three worlds."

Caine blinked for a second before nodding, bringing himself back to the moment at hand, "Yes, I do know. Thank you for coming."

Kurama's emerald green eyes looked at the man before him. He was impressed. When Koenma had told him and the others about running more than one team, they were slightly alarmed. Demons could be devious and turn on you in an instant. So far though, he had been very selective in the teams he had and it had paid off. Especially with this team. A usual smile graced his features as he walked up to Koenma's desk. "No need to thank me. Koenma has done more for me than I could imagine, it's no trouble at all."

Both men shook hands and sat down once more in front of Koenma. The ruler cleared his throat and handed Kurama a thick file. "This is everything we have on her. It seems as though this isn't the first case in her kind, however, for it to happen this quickly is alarming. It's a threat to future generations."

Kurama nodded and looked through the file, "So you say she possesses too much energy? Why not seal it?" The fox tilted his head, intrigued.

Caine spoke up, "Seals do not last us very long. It's a painful process that doesn't hold effective results. We have resorted to keeping her sedated unless we need her." He sighed, "It's getting harder to control her and the elements within her."

Kurama listened carefully, taking in each word. He could see the stress and worry in Caine's eyes. He could only imagine if something were to happen to his human sibling. Something that was this out of his control. It would be almost unbearable. "I see..." he thought for a moment, "I have spoken to Yomi. His technology is advanced and could be a good aid in my studies.."

Caine's eyes widened. Yomi had returned to his territory recently. He had been out for years with his son, training and reevaluating himself. He was a good man, only misguided. It was in a demon's blood to be the could not fault the ruler for wanting such things. He had heard the rumors that the science and technology or those lands were the best to exist. A small weight lifted from Caine's chest. Koenma nodded, "Would he be up to housing Caine's team?"

Kurama nodded and closed the file, "Yes, we have accommodations already in order."

Caine let out a long sigh of relief, "I don't know what to say..."

Green eyes moved to him and they looked at one another for a long moment, "Don't say anything yet." He smiled, "I can do my best, but, I cannot make any guarantees as to what happens."

A tired chuckle came from the over stressed demon, "Kurama, that's all I can ask for."

A smile formed on Koenma's lips, "Well then it's settled. Caine, prepare your team and brief them on what's to happen."

Kurama stood and fixed his white button up shirt, "Mind if I take a look at her while I am here?"

Caine stood as well, "Of course, follow me." He shot Koenma a thank you look and led the fox out of the office and down the halls.

"A lot has changed since I was here last..." Kurama looked around. Busy people were assigned to different halls and rooms. Caine looked back at him and chuckled.

"Yes, each team has their own ward here with doctors specialized to their abilities. As well as housing and training facilities. Koenma wasn't playing around when he decided to do all of this."

"It seems not," Kurama smirked, "He's told me a lot about your team. I look forward to getting to know you all."

"Just tread lightly. I'm sure you know how moody fire demons are, yes?"

Kurama chuckled, "Yes, that I do. I will be careful."

Caine walked into the room to see a relieved Botan and a glaring Jace. Botan smiled and Kurama and made her way out of the room. Jace stood and sized the newcomer up. Kurama merely smiled and made his way to the bed where she was laying. Caine was by his side, staring down Jace who relaxed some and went back to his silent reached out and felt her skin, it was luke warm and felt sickly to the touch. "What sedatives are you keeping her on?"

Caine reached to the table beside the bed and handed Kurama the charts, "This is everything we've given her. We are sure to rotate it around and feed her things to lessen the damage."

Kurama nodded and studied the chart, "These are powerful drugs. It doesn't mess with her consciousness at all?"

Caine chuckled, "She's a stubborn woman. Nothing will break her like that."

The red head chuckled to himself and let out a breath, "I will take the files Koenma gave me and study through them. We will be prepared for your arrival tomorrow."

"I appreciate this Kurama. I understand you mainly stay in the human world now...I hate to have you go back to Makai."

Kurama smiled, "I go back and forth from time to time. It will do me some good to take a vacation for a while." He walked to the door, "I look forward to your arrival tomorrow."

Caine nodded, "We will see you then."

Kurama walked out of the room and Caine turned his eyes to Jace, "You had best be on your best behavior...do you understand me?"

Jace nodded, "I understand."

"I am serious. I am not above beating your ass in front of them...We are going to Yomi's as guests. They are doing this as a favor."

Jace blinked and stood stretching. He was a few inches shorter than Caine, but built well. He had scars here and there on his arms from his...what Caine liked to call...his hooligan past. He had been brought onto the team first. With Caine and his sister. He was...possessive is the word, over her. Protective. Caine knew the motivation behind it. But until Jace calmed down, he wouldn't have any of it. Jace mainly kept to himself about his feelings, but actions speak louder than words. Caine sighed, "Go round up everyone, we are leaving first thing in the morning."

* * *

 **Welp that is the first chapter. :) I am working on developing everyone while keeping the plot. I hope you all like it and I will update probably once a week or once every two weeks. Thanks and R &R 3 Later days~~**


End file.
